Project Ninja: Princess Convert
by yMcAbRoGirl
Summary: The spirited Team 7 has a brand-new mission. But with new faces in the group, how will they cope? And the mission is as hard as the team! Can they convert the princess with dark memories into a strong ninja? And can they cope with the hot-headed guards? And is Gaara falling for the princess? NaruHina, GaaraOC, SasukeOC, and ZabuzaOC


**Greetings, youthful readers! I decided to engage in a youthful hobby of writing! My very first! My stories might seem to be a bit bland but enjoy my story. Engage in the youthful language of Gai-sensei! Enjoy and review with a youthful spirit!**

The spirited Team 7 greeted each other happily.

They would have to take another writing exam and exchange group members; also they would have new trainers. It was a bit sad since the team knew each other so well but they hoped for the best and crossed their fingers for a good team and a trainer.

They charged into the lively classroom, greeting the aged Iruka-sensei. The bright man was now in his late forties his age intact with his face.

He smiled at the children, for they were exceptional students.

The Uzumaki boy had well improved in his seals and chakra control. The Uchiha prodigy had grown even stronger and handsomer, which drove the girls to him much to his displeasure. The boy was still searching for his cursed brother and his dark attitude did not change. Naruto also had some followers, for he had grown stronger and handsomer as well much to a certain Hyuuga's pleasure.

Hinata Hyuuga and Sakura Haruno had grown friends since they spoke often with each other. The Haruno girl was still chasing after the Uchiha. And the Hyuuga girl was still looking for approval. The Hyuuga girl's crush blossomed into love after the life and death battle with Pein. She was badly scarred by the battle much to Naruto's anger. She had slightly seen him with the Kyuubi but thought nothing of it and was greatly comforted by the boy's affection.

The team sat down in their original seats, smiling at familiar faces. Naruto took a seat next to the Hyuuga girl greeting her. Hinata had grown slightly more confident and was happy to see Naruto.

She blushed and folded her hands in her lap waiting for further instructions from Iruka-sensei.

Iruka stood up from his sturdy chair and brushed his hair out of his face. "Hello children. Welcome back," That was enough to set a spark in the room and all the children cheered. Iruka knew not to call them children but he was used to it. The children had blossomed into fine adults.

"As you may know we are taking a necessary writing exam," The class groaned. "And after we will sort you into new teams. " The class cheered excitedly.

Ino, the beautiful blonde of the Leaf Village pumped her fist in the air excitedly. She had matured but as Sakura she still kept chasing for the Uchiha boy.

"I might be in Sasuke-kun's team!" She squealed.

As they looked over the test that was passed out a certain Kyuubi boy started to sweat.

In the corner of the room a scary red-head, Gaara speeded through the test as well as the Uchiha prodigy.

Hinata quickly filled in the answers letting Naruto see easily what she wrote. The class finished their tests quicker than before and they all threw their papers on poor Iruka-sensei.

He caught them all.

He was very used to this. He beamed at the young-adults, smiling a pearly-white smile.

"Okay, we've decided your teams and are ready to sort you," The students cheered and urged Iruka-sensei on.

"Let's start out with Team 7…"

Naruto crossed him fingers for anyone but Sasuke.

He still hated him.

"Team 7 will be Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuuga, and Gaara." They all darted their eyes, looking at each other. Hinata was inwardly cheering happily.

Ino screamed in displeasure.

"Why... I want to be with Sasuke-kun! "She banged her fist on the table but Iruka ignored the Leaf girl's pleas.

"Alright, now… Team 8… Choji…"

* * *

The new Team 7 stared at each other awkwardly.

"H-hi…" Hinata said waving her hand slightly. They nodded still stunned by the arrangement. The team had Kakashi-sensei once again but no one felt like introducing each other. Naruto broke the awkward silence.

"Hey, Kakashi-sensei, if we're going to train to be the best ninja's ever we should start going on hard missions!"

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "I'm sure we're not ready for that…"

Naruto groaned. "Come on, sensei! I'm not 13 anymore! I'm almost 17! Can we please do at least a B-ranked mission?"

Kakashi scratched his head.

"I'm not sure… Your only Chuunin…"

Naruto stood up, the sun his spotlight.

"I'm going to be Hokage, so I have to be prepared for the danger. Please?"

He bowed five times and smirked suddenly. "I'll do the Sexy-Jutsu if we don't get a B-ranked or higher mission!"

Kakashi quickly nodded. He did not want to experience **that** again. They team nodded trying to overcome their shock.

"Now it's time to get some ramen and talk." Naruto said quickly. He looked over to Kakashi-sensei and he nodded.

He grabbed Hinata's hand running to the ramen restaurant with the others following behind.

The others had to run at max-speed to catch up with the ramen lover and the shy girl.

They reached the Ramen resturaunt exhausted and dusty and went up to the waiter and asked for a large table. The waiter nodded and escorted the team to a large table. "What would you like?" Naruto thought for a moment. "Can we have 5 bowls of beef-ramen?" The waiter nodded hustling to the kitchen.

The group began to small-talk, discussing about future missions.

Naruto and Hinata were discussing what kind of mission they would like to take. "If I took a B-ranked mission it would have lots of action. I want to take one like I did when I was thirteen with that water village."

Hinata nodded shyly. "I w-would like to take o-one with a princess! Then there would be a girl I could talk too…"

Naruto nodded suddenly grinning. "If we had a mission with a princess then we could fight in the kingdom! And they might even have royal ramen!" He said drooling slightly.

Hinata giggled at the blonde idiot, but his child-like ways was what she admired about him.

After they had there ramen they went to their homes a bit happier than usual.

And that was surprising…

For them anyway…

* * *

It was a bright, sunny and warm day.

But the usually spirited Team 7 including Gaara was not very happy.

"You wake us up at five in the morning, train us till we faint, and then make us run all the way to the mission center?" Naruto shrieked angrily. He didn't even get to finish his morning ramen!

"Sorry, but you said you wanted to be ready for that A or B-ranked mission!" Kakashi was chuckling slightly at the blonde's behavior but they kept jogging.

When they reached the mission center, they were greeted by the Hokage.

"Hey, Old Man… Where's our mission?" The Hokage sighed at the Kyuubi boy and nodded.

He walked to the mission's board. "We have three available A-ranked missions, because the rest of the B-ranked missions are taken."

Naruto nodded. He looked over the mission's board.

"Train an army of Koi,"

What?

"An army of Koi…" Kakashi nodded laughing.

"It's harder than you think."

Naruto looked back at the board.

"Kill Zabuza of the Mist," Naruto laughed in glee. "That sounds dangerous!"

Kakashi nodded. "We want that one, The Demon."

Hinata stepped a bit forward. "Naruto-kun… can you look at the last one?" Naruto nodded and looked at it for Hinata.

"Guard the Princess of Konoha Capital,"

Naruto looked closer in disbelief.

"**The** Princess of Konoha **Capital**?"

His eyes bulged. "Naruto-kun… can we take that one? It has a princess…"

Naruto put his face closer to the board.

"But this is the Princess of the Capital. She is the princess of all the villages. She controls every single village."

Gaara looked at the blonde idiot.

"You said you wanted dangerous. This is the most dangerous mission on the board. She controls all the villages. There will be millions looking for this girl. Take it or leave it."

Naruto nodded.

"I'll take it… for Hinata."

* * *

**Thank you youthful readers for reading this story! Please review! It'll mean so much to me. The flames of youth burn brighter as you review. Also favorite and I'll give you cookies. (Virtual)**


End file.
